The Nanny and the Hunk Butler?
by LaBelle.et.LaBete
Summary: With Julie Andrews coming to the house, Maxwell has to find an excuse to get Fran out of the house! Fran, being the smart woman she is, knows his plan and hides in the closet until Julie gets there. When Maxwell discovers that Fran tircked him instead, th


The Nanny and the Hunk Butler!

It was just another day in the Sheffield mansion. Miss Fine was in another "stylish yet inappropriate" bath robe. Niles was on the go. Maxwell seemed lost in a review of Andrew Lloyd Webber's latest production. Then, as if awakening from a coma, Max was beginning to hear the soft repetitions of a soft, but nasal "Mista Sheffiled?" fading in. "Yes, Miss Fine?" "I've promised Maggie we would go shopping today. Is it alright if I leave Brighton and Gracie here today? I mean you'll be here, and Niles neva….uh…. Well he's always here when ya need him." "Yes, I have no life." pouts Niles. "Miss Fine, why is it I hired you?" "To watch the kids." "And that means ALL of them!" " Oh far be it from me to be able to tell ya how to raise ya kids, but I find it's very important to bond one-on-one with them." "Like last week, when you schlepped Grace to your weight watchers meeting?" "Meanwhile, ya don't see her food drowning in salt! Are you trying to kill yourself? Just lookin at that plate is givin me palpitations." "Miss Fine!" "Oh alright! But I once knew a girl who snuck out of the house down the fire escape, and her parents didn't bond so much with her." "And who might this be?" "You're lookin at her Mista!"

After that, C.C. walks in. "Hello! Hello!" "Oh how did you manage to escape from the zoo today?" says Niles. "The animals went on a rampage when I showed them your picture." C.C. laughs. "Yes, well I would have thought that the zookeepers would've kept you more carefully protected. After all those attacks from the villagers at your high school reunion in B.C., you were put on the endangered species list….danger to others." Niles struts out as C.C. brings Maxwell the news. "Maxwell, Julie Andrews called. We've set up a meeting for-" Maxwell starts to cough frantically as he sees Miss Fine's face light up. He asks C.C. to get him a glass of water, and without skipping a beat, she runs to the kitchen with Max trailing along behind her. "C.C. I'm fine. I just didn't want Miss Fine to know when the meeting was." "Oh sir!" complains Niles. "I think it was a genius idea Maxwell!" defends C.C. "The meeting is today at 2:30." "Thank you C.C." Max soon rejoins the family at the table. "Miss Fine, I've given some thought to what you said and I think it would be wonderful for you and Margaret to spend the day together. And since this is so important to you, I want you to take the whole day and some extra money. Don't spend it all in one place!" "Oh thank you Mista Sheffield! Come on sweetie!" After Fran leaves Brighton asks, "The meeting is today isn't it Dad?" "Yes." "Smooth move!" "Thank you son!" As Brighton and Gracie walk out of the room Grace turns to him and asks, "Fran knows doesn't she?" "Oh yea!"

We then go to see Fran pulling Maggie into her room. "Come on Maggie, we gotta find something for me to wear when I meet Julie!" Fran says as she madly raids through her closet, holding up different dresses and skirts. "But Fran, I thought we were going shopping. Dad didn't even say when the meeting was." Fran gives Maggie a look. "Oh, the meeting is today isn't it?" "Yea! Listen if you still wanna go shopping, take the extra money ya father gave me and I'll call Val." "Val?" "Honey! You'll lose her in JC Penny, go find the cute guys, and hand out ya phone numba. Then go three racks down from where you left her and come home!" "Oh thanks Fran!" "Baby, it's what I'm here for!"

Time has passed and we hear the doorbell. Niles then opens the door to none other than Julie Andrews. "Hello Maxwell! I hope the meeting wasn't too short notice." "I'm just the butler Mrs. Andrews." "Oh. Well how do you do!" "I'll go and get Mr. Sheffield. Shall I take your coat?" "Thank you!" Niles opens the closet door to discover Miss Fine who anxiously shushes him. He shuts the door and proceeds to the office. Fran sneeks out of the closet and behind Julie. "Oh! Julie Andrews! I love you!" Julie, somewhat startled, turns around. "Oh thank you! Who are you?" "Oh, I'm Fran Fine, the nanny. Oh, you are such an inspiration to me in my work! Ya know the whole Sound of Music thing." "Oh well, thank you!" Fran gives her trademark laugh and Julie looks as if she doesn't know what to think. Max then enters the room. "Julie!" "Maxwell!" "Ah I see you've met Miss Fine-Miss Fine! Where is Margaret?" "She went shoppin with Val." "You lied to me!" "Now lets not point fingers where that line is concerned, Mista lets give them extra money and fake choking!" "Mrs. Andrews, shall we?" "Oh yes. Thank you." They start to walk into the office when he turns and shuts the door in Fran's face. "Oh Niles, can you believe that! I'm telling ya, one more scam and I'm outta here!" "Oh Miss Fine, he'll apologize before the day is out."

Later Maxwell closes the door behind Julie and meets Niles in the hallway. "Can you believe she threw up a deal with Andrew Lloyd Webber in my face!" "Oh no sir. It's not like you're known for taking back your word in a commitment." Max gives him a displeased look. Then Fran stops in the living room to eavesdrop on what Max is saying before entering the hallway. "Oh let's face it Niles. I can't keep putting this off. Maybe I should just give her what she wants. I can't stay mad at her forever. I just adore that woman!" As Max walks into his office, Fran walks into the hallway with arms spread and eyes shut. She then lays one heck of a kiss on Niles by mistake! Max walks back in as C.C. walks in from the living room. "Miss Fine!" "Niles? Nanny Fine?" Fran stops and opens her eyes. "Oh my god!" Fran exclaims. Max starts yelling at her as he storms into his office with her following. "Niles, I thought you forgot my birthday." C.C. says to a somewhat shocked Niles. Back in the office, Max yells, "What were you thinking?" "I thought he was you!" "You thought he was-what?" Face to face they stand looking into each other's eyes. "Miss Fine I-" Fran looks away and says, "What does it matter. I mean you took back saying you love me, right?" "Miss Fine I…" He puts his hands on her shoulders. "I…" They kiss. Niles walks in. "Sir I-" He quickly backs out and we see his and C.C.'s heads poked through the doorway. "Miss Fine, can you forgive me?" "Well, I may need a little more convincing." They both smile and kiss again. Then we go to Niles and C.C. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Miss Babcock!" Niles sings as C.C.'s eye twitches.

THE END


End file.
